


Pocałunek

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Prompt Party 2017, M/M, Niewilkołacze AU, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Czerwone znaki pojawiały się na tych pięknych, jasnych plecach, jak ślady po pocałunkach.I tym właśnie były one dla Dereka. Śladami miłości i uwielbienia. Jedynymi oznakami targającymi jego wnętrze uczucia, jakim mógł obdarzyć chłopaka przed sobą.





	Pocałunek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Okeeey... Wydaje mi się, że powoli zacznę wracać do żywych :)  
> Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, nie było mnie, bo mój tata miał poważny wypadek. Ale już jest dużo lepiej. Dlatego mogę zacząć powoli się wyładowywać w pisaniu.

\- Panie… - zduszony jęk brzmiał w uszach Dereka jak najpiękniejsza melodia. Blade, pokryte potem ciało uległego wygięło się przed nim w nieskrywanej przyjemności. Skórzane paski na szczupłych nadgarstkach i kostkach zaskrzypiały, gdy chłopak szarpnął się w więzach. 

Był taki piękny. Jasna, niemal mleczna skóra, pokryta pieprzykami niczym konstelacjami gwiazd, aż prosiła się o naznaczenie. Brązowe, potargane i wilgotne włosy, kusiły Dereka by wplótł w nie palce i pociągnął. Najlepiej w momencie, gdy pełne, różowe usta uległego byłyby zamknięte wokół jego penisa. 

A te oczy… Te piękne, orzechowe oczy, zasnute mgiełkom, tak cudownie nieobecne w targającej szatynem rozkoszy.

Był taki piękny. Tak pociągający i zniewalający, że Derek pragnął z całego serca zatrzymać go dla siebie na zawsze. 

Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. 

Miał tylko tę noc. Ten czas. 

Tą ulotną chwilę przeznaczoną tylko dla nich dwóch.

Tylko tu i teraz Derek mógł pokazać uległemu jak bardzo go uwielbia i pragnie. 

Wyciągnął wolną dłoń i ujął nią podbródek chłopaka. Uniósł go, chcąc spojrzeć szatynowi w oczy. 

\- Jaki jest twój kolor Stiles? – zapytał. 

\- Zielony, Panie. – padła odpowiedź, na którą Derek potaknął i odsunął się od drżącego ciała.

Zapała cisza, w której ciężki oddech uległego brzmiał jak krzyk. Cisza, którą niczym błyskawica, przeciął świst bata, po którym nadszedł kolejny jęk Stilesa. Następny świst i następny. Czerwone znaki pojawiały się na tych pięknych, jasnych plecach, jak ślady po pocałunkach. 

I tym właśnie były one dla Dereka. Śladami miłości i uwielbienia. Jedynymi oznakami targającymi jego wnętrze uczucia, jakim mógł obdarzyć chłopaka przed sobą. 

Bat całował skórę Stilesa niczym usta kochanka, którym Derek miał nigdy nie zostać. 

A to dlatego, że ten uległy do kogoś już należał. I może nie nosił obroży, ani nie posiadał doma. Obrączka na jego palcu i nazwisko były jednak o wiele bardziej skutecznymi odstraszycielami. 

A to dlatego, że Stiles był Hale. 

I może Derek uważał swojego wuja za irytującego i wkurzającego niczym ból w dupie, jednak nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tym, że Peter kochał swojego męża. Na tyle, by zaakceptować go w pełni. Nawet tę ciemną, ukrytą przed wzrokiem ludzi stronę, która to przywiodła Stilesa do tego zapomnianego przez świat i Boga miejsca. Wprost w ramiona Dereka, gdzie nigdy nie miał przynależeć.


End file.
